


Dirty Novel

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Series: Biology 101 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Professor!Medic, Student!Scout, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: Another story in the world of Biology 101. Maybe takes place sometime during or after?----------Jeremy is helping Ludwig with some cleaning. He stumbles across something that changes his perspective on the man.





	Dirty Novel

Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed, thumbs running over the cover of the book.  _Verbotene Liebe_ , the cover read. It had two shirtless men kissing pretty passionately in front of a fireplace. He looked inside the cover and saw it was published in 1988 and looked pretty worn. How many nights had Ludwig sat with that book, hand wrapped around his dick?

He set it back in the drawer and shut it. There was no use reading it; he didn't speak German. It was weird. Ludwig wasn't really the dirty type. Sure, some would say the age gap was a little "kinky", but overall he was pretty average. Not in a bad way! He was still great to talk to and he loved him wholeheartedly, it was just that he seemed so vanilla and proper.

Speak of the Devil.

"Hey, Jeremy, have you gotten started on the- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jeremy smirked. "Nothing, it's just... I never thought you were the type to read dirty novels."

The German blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "So you saw that book, then."

"Yep."

"And?"

"And I think it's pretty hot. You could be sitting in your office, looking like you're just reading a book." He ran his finger down his pecs. "Do you think of me, Professor?"

He swallowed hard and pressed his hips into Jeremy's thigh. "Of course."

"Good..." He pecked his lips teasingly and stepped back. "Time to get back to-"

Well... Maybe they could get back to cleaning later.


End file.
